


Fix It

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: ATTL Inspirations [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), LV, M/M, Papyrus mentioned, Smut, inspired by ain't this the life by nilchance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Sans's LV starts acting up, Red and Edge know just how to fix it
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: ATTL Inspirations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [every me and every you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227427) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



Sans was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Papyrus had gone to work a bit ago and he had texted Edge saying he was tired and wouldn’t be making it to lunch. He had also called into all his jobs and had said he was sick. In all actuality, everything just seemed to be too much. The lights too bright, little sounds too loud, he decided to lay in the darkness and silence and was contempt. His phone had gone off with texts from Red but he hadn’t read them. He wasn’t in the mood to dish out the regular bullshit that they did. He knew if he didn’t answer Red eventually he’d just come over. He really didn’t want that. 

Sans was on his side scrolling through his phone, the brightness turned all the way down and it was still too bright, as another text came through. He ignored it like the rest of them, locking his phone and putting it down. He rolled to lay on his back and put a pillow over his face. He then heard the sound. The sound of a short cut. He sighed as he knew this would happen, he was just hoping it would’ve been later that it happened. 

Sans could feel Red examining him and knew Red was gonna wait for him to make the first move. Sans sighed again and moved the pillow to give Red a bored look. He really wasn’t in the mood for this. Red looked at him and Sans saw something click. Sans didn’t know what was going through his head, but he really wished Red would leave him alone. Red gave him a smirk and sat down on the bed next to him. 

Red looked like he was waiting for something and Sans didn’t know what. Sans rolled away from Red and closed his eyes. He didn’t wanna deal with this. Sans heard Red’s fingers tapping against the screen of his phone. The sound was too loud and annoyed Sans. As it continued Sans grew more irritated. Soon it became too much. He rolled over to look at Red. 

“Could you not?!” he snapped. 

Red looked up from his phone and stared at Sans for a few seconds. He put his phone in his pocket. 

“Just texting the boss. Letting him know what’s happening”

Sans gave him a confused look and Red chuckled softly. Which irritated Sans more. Red got up and left the room. Sans didn’t know where he went and didn’t really care so long as he didn’t burn the house down. Sans was fairly certain he wouldn’t do that with him in the house. There was a 50/50 chance. 

Sans thought of burning something down and loved the appeal of it. Just watching something in flames, being burned to ashes, until there’s nothing left. Sans let a smile grace his face as he thought about it. Maybe they could fight Gaster right now. Pull his ass out of the void and just kill him, letting his dust be scattered to never been seen again. He liked the sound of that plan. 

Sans sat up as it all came together. The easy irritation, the wanting to be alone, the thoughts of destruction and murder. Sans put his face in his hands and sighed. He heard Red return and looked at him. He saw the grin sharpen. 

“Finally figure it out there, Sansy?”

Sans gave him the finger before laying back down and throwing an arm across his eyes. He could now feel the LV almost moving in his bones. It was hot and yearned for something to fight, something to kill. Red came and sat by him again, grabbing his arm and moving it. 

“I have a cab outside, wanna go to my place? The boss is on his way home”

Sans sat up again and got out of bed. He went down the stairs and slipped on his shoes. He knew if anyone would know how to fix this it would be Red and Edge. He also didn’t know how to fix this and didn’t want to worry Papyrus if it took a while. He turned to Red to see the grin on his face. Red opened the door and waited for him to walk through. 

They got in the cab and Red told the address. It only took 10 minutes but it felt like an eternity. Everything made Sans tense to the point that he was in pain. He hated this and just wanted it gone. They walked in to see Edge on the couch doing paperwork. He glanced up and then put it on the table and motioned for Sans to sit next to him. He examined his eyes as Red had earlier and then looked at Red. Sans saw Red nod and knew they had just had a conversation without speaking a word. That annoyed him normally, but right now it pissed him off. Edge looked back to him. 

“What do you need?” 

Sans looked at him very confused. How was he supposed to know? He heard Red laugh softly.

“Boss, he’s not gonna know, it’s only the second time it’s happened?”

Edge glared at him. 

“This has happened before and you didn’t inform me?”

Red rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t this bad last time. My dick took care of it”

Edge’s expression changed to one of hunger and lust. That was the best comment to make with the current situation. Edge focused on Sans again. He reached out for Sans’s hand and Sans tensed. He really didn’t want to be touched right now. Edge noticed and let his hand fall without touching him. 

“What are you feeling?”

Sans sighed. 

“It feels like hot. Like there’s lava or something running through my bones. I thought about burning something down earlier and liked the idea. I even liked the thought of…” 

He cut himself off. He didn’t want to admit out loud that he had liked the thought of killing someone. He looked down at his hands that were resting on his lap. He then saw a hand reach and grab his. He looked up to see Edge staring at him intensely. 

“It’s the LV and you know that. You can say it and neither of us will judge you”

“We don’t have the room to judge you, Sansy”

Sans looked down again and could feel it getting stronger. He wanted to fight, to hurt something. To hurt someone and he hated it. He wasn’t like that. He looked at Edge trying to convey all these feelings into his look. Edge seemed to understand as he gave a small nod. He stood up and held out his hand and Sans took it. He was pulled up and lead to Edge’s room. 

Edge’s room was bigger than Red’s, but it was also more empty. With the bed being the only furniture in the room, there was an empty space that was big enough to fight if needed. Sans understood now. He heard the door close behind them and turned to see Red leaning against it. He then turned to look at Edge. Edge crossed his arms.

“You have the urge to fight. Fight me. I can take it”

Sans felt the LV surge then and drew in a sharp breath as he fought against it. He wasn’t a fighter, he didn’t know how to fight. He looked at Edge and saw that he was waiting for him to do it. He didn’t want to. Is this really what would help the LV? 

“Is there another way? I don’t want to fight. I’m not a fighter”

He could feel the smirk coming from Red and saw the look in Edge’s eyes change. 

“There’s multiple other ways, I just thought this would be the simplest”

Sans looked at Red and then back to Edge. 

“What are the other ways?”

Edge sighed and sat on his bed.  
“I can do what I do with Red or…”

He trailed off and Sans the red of his magic on his cheeks.

“One or both of us could fuck you” Red finished for him.

Sans could feel the surge of magic in his body at that suggestion. His body was apparently a-ok with that idea. He could feel the heat on his cheeks and knew there was probably blue there. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fucked him before, individually and together. He knew he didn’t want to be hurt so that option was out of the question. He heard footsteps and turned to see Red walking toward him. 

Red put hands on his hips and placed his chin on his shoulder. Sans could feel his breath on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. His body reacting to Red’s touches. He was too easy for Red to rile up. He heard him chuckle in his ear. 

“Is this what you want, sweetheart?”

Sans swallowed. He wished he could deny it and say no but he couldn’t. The LV in him was begging for it and so was his magic. He needed this. He nodded and relaxed into Red’s hold. Red brought his hands up to his ribs and found the most sensitive spots without any issue. Sans grit his teeth to keep any noises from escaping. Old habits die hard as they say.

“Let’s move this to the bed” 

Red gave him a small push and he let it happen. Edge moved to make room for them. Sans climbed onto the bed and laid back, Red coming up to pin him down. With the LV surging through him, he fought the grip. Red held his ground and waited. He leaned down and bit Sans’s neck making him gasp at the sensation. 

He felt hands on his pelvis and glanced down to see Edge there. His hands running along his pelvis, his magic begging to form. He fought against it, he shouldn’t be this riled up from just idle touches. His magic formed his pussy without him really wanting it to. He was already dripping and he tried to hide his face. Edge chuckled and ran a finger up his slit through his shorts. 

“Hey, babe, these are a bit of a problem if we’re gonna do this”

Sans lifted his hips and Red pulled his shorts off, tossing them into a random corner of the room. He heard Edge sigh but then felt a tongue lick up his slit and had to bite his now formed tongue. He wasn’t going to give them noises so easily. Red bit and then licked his throat. Sans gasped. He felt hands still holding him down and fought against it. 

He put all his strength into throwing the person on top of him off. Red rolled off of him and Edge took his place. Edge was stronger than both of them so Sans was not going anywhere now. 

“Fight if you want”

The LV surged and Sans tried to get Edge off of him. He hated this feeling, but he was acting on instinct at this point. He was horny now and needed to take the frustration out somehow. He felt fingers slip in him and let out a low moan and arched his back off the bed. 

He looked at Red to see the smirk on his face at the noise that he had let slip. He felt a shiver go through Edge’s body. Red pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in. Sans cried out as a wave of pleasure shot through him. He fought against the hands that were holding him down again. 

The LV within him was surging through him. He put all his energy into fighting Edge on top of him until Red put his tongue on his clit. He gasped and collapsed on the bed. He could see the glow in Edge’s pants and knew that Red was in the same situation. Red’s face was flushed. He fought again as the fingers and tongue were removed. 

“Sans”

He opened his eyes which he didn’t know he had closed. 

“What’s your safeword?”

Sans stopped and stared at him for a minute. He looked to see Red with a confused look as well. Edge sighed. 

“I want to make sure you’re going to say it if you need to. In case the fighting becomes actual fighting and not just LV fighting”

Sans was panting from the amount of energy he had put into fighting and from the pleasure. 

“Reset”

Edge nodded and then pushed a little harder on his wrists. 

“Good”

Sans then fought against the hold. The LV surged harder than ever and he moved Edge’s hands an inch before Edge pushed him back. He heard the sound of fabric and then heard Red’s low groan. He glanced to Red and saw him stroking his cock. Sans then let out a low groan, his pussy clenching against nothing. Red saw and chuckled softly.  
“You want this, sweetheart?”

Sans nodded and clenched again. He wanted it so bad. Red looked to Edge who gave him a nod. Red then lined up and pushed in, letting out a low growl out the sensation. He set up a fast pace and Sans cried out. Sans saw Edge clench his teeth. Sans fought against the hold again to get Edge to look at him. Once he did Sans opened his mouth. 

“Are you sure?”

Sans nodded. He wasn’t gonna let Edge hold out, besides he knew he was damn good with his mouth. Edge let go of one of his wrists to undo his pants and pull his dick out. He then moved up so that he could put his dick in Sans’s mouth. Once he slid in, Sans pulled out every trick he knew. He wanted to get them both to finish before him. That’s how it should be. 

Edge let out a small noise and Red moaned loudly. It was amazing how similar they could be sometimes when they were definitely complete opposites. Red sped up and made the pace rougher, he was getting close. Edge’s dick twitched in his mouth and Sans knew he was close as well. Sans could feel the pleasure building. 

Red came first with a low moan followed by Edge who let out a growl. Sans swallowed it down and then Edge pulled out. Red kept going and he saw Edge reach down. Edge’s hand made contact with his clit and that was the last straw. Sans cried out loudly as he came. Red fucked him through it and then stopped when Sans let out a small whine. 

Sans laid there catching his breath. He felt calm for the first time all day. Apparently this is exactly what he needed to take care of the LV. He closed his eyes and realized just how tired he was. He felt Edge and Red lay next to him. One started petting his skull and the other fondled the collar around his wrist. 

“Stay the night, it’s pretty late anyway” Red said. 

“I’ve already let Papyrus know you’re fine and where you are”

Sans only nodded and turned onto one side. He slowly started to drift and felt one of them grab him and wrap him in their arms. The other kept petting his skull. He eventually fell asleep with a genuine smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy! Ok so this is inspired by the ain't this the life series by nilchance. I love the series and I'm not sure I did it justice with this fic but I definitely tried. Go check out the series and give the author some love. Anyway, this is maybe the longest fic I have ever wrote, it's 6 pages on google docs. I might have gotten a little carried away. But I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
